I Will Protect Your Light
by kokode
Summary: (Originally Posted on Tumblr/Tumblr Prompt) It is a Guardian Angel's responsibility to make sure that no harm will come to their wards and they will do everything in their powers to save their humans from any and all that might hurt them...


**Rating:** General Audiences

**Summary:** AoKaga where they haven't met yet but Kagamin already knows Aomine uwu

**Warnings:** M/M, Slash, I wrote it

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own AoKaga OTL

* * *

><p>Guardian Angel Kagami Taiga watched as the human he was fated to shield and protect was finally born and he thinks to himself that he has never seen anyone as pure and as angelic as his ward, Aomine Daiki.<p>

* * *

><p>Taiga saw how interested Daiki became in basketball so he took it upon himself to grovel and beg the goddess of basketball to never, ever take her gift away from his ward and he will do anything for her for as long as she wishes.<p>

The goddess only smiled at the redhead, patted his cheek, and commented on how sweet and doting a guardian angel he is and that she'll do her best to grant his wishes. She watched as Taiga left with a noticeable skip in his steps and chuckled. She really likes the cute angel because it's amusing to tease him, so maybe she'll humor his wishes for now.

* * *

><p>The other angels watched in unmasked jealousy as Taiga's ward managed to make him laugh whole-heartedly again. The Creator reprimanded the others for feeling such things just because their wards aren't as cute as Taiga's but he was in for a surprise (or not, really, Taiga's got too much of a charm even for an angel) when the angels, apparently, are jealous of how the human, Aomine Daiki, can evoke such joyous laughter from the redheaded angel when all they can manage to get out of him was an amused chuckle. The Creator can only shake his head and smile at his angels; really, Guardian Angel Kagami Taiga is well loved and he's not even aware of it.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone in the holy kingdom can only offer a bit of comfort as they saw the redheaded angel's clear depression over the growing vexation of his ward towards the sport he used to love the most. He can only look on as Daiki struggled to fight over the hopelessness that no one will ever be able to match his abilities ever again.<p>

As the months went by and Daiki's unhappiness made him cruel and arrogant and unmindful of his friends' feelings, he made his way to the Creator's throne and requested something from Him and the goddess of basketball that has never been thought possible in the history of Guardian Angels. Both the Creator and the goddess looked conflicted but Taiga was adamant and he clearly looked like he will not take no for an answer.

In fear of him turning to other, much unholier means in order to get what he wants, they reluctantly agreed but not without setting several conditions that the redhead all too readily agreed on (goes to show how serious and undoubtedly reckless his idea was) and he's finally ready to undertake his mission.

* * *

><p>On the appointed day of his departure, not only the Guardian Angels were present, but it seemed like the whole of the holy kingdom's populace came to bid him farewell and the best of lucks. The Creator even noticed some put holy charms and blessings on the redhead as they hugged him goodbye. He smiled at his angels' antics; He saw Taiga's miracle again, he really is well-loved by many.<p>

_'If he is this well-loved here, I think he won't have any problems with the humans down there. Ah, I bid you the best of lucks, my dear sweet Taiga.'_

Those were his last thoughts as he watched the redhead bid farewell to his friends and family then he's gone as he began his descent to Earth, to where his most treasured needs him the most.

* * *

><p>When the redhead opened his eyes again, he was lying on a soft single bed in a place he's not familiar with. He got up slowly and took in his surroundings, noticing several material possessions he has only seen humans use from his post up in the holy kingdom.<p>

_'Is this… Earth?'_

The guardian angel smiled as he thought of the great adventure that lies ahead of him.

_'I'm sorry for the wait. Please, please, I hope you haven't given up yet. I'm finally here, Daiki. We'll meet each other soon.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> lol i thought i already posted this here before this wwww welp i was wrong obviously wwww


End file.
